hopeless_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Part 61
Episode 61 involves the survivors sailing to the original island in order to rescue Tandui. Plot The episode starts off with the survivors reaching the original island. They're using the raft from Episode 39 where Reblon designed the ship in order for the survivors to escape the island with the engine. Once ashore, they take the barrels off the ship and ankor it. Sekharth will talk to several survivors. He first goes to Sharples, as he walks towards him Sharples will be seen talking to Florian about him losing his arm, when Sekharth is noticed he will then explain what happened. Sekharth however, wants to know if Sharples took his alcohol. To which Sharples feels like he's being accused of robbery. He will explain they found it six months ago and that at the time, though it was washed up ashore. After the survivors are ready to move on, Florian will talk to Augustus and wonder when he will be leaving for his colony, to which Augustus replies that he'll be leaving now. The survivors will say their goodbyes to Augustus before he leaves. Once he starts walking towards the path of his colony, the survivors will then start to pick up the barrels and move on. Once they arrive at the tribe, they're shocked to see Goshkar sitting down waiting for them. The survivors question if that's really him. Soren states that he saw a couple of people run behind the hill, assuming they're calling reinforcements. The group then hurries to Goshkar in an attempt to get some answers. Once there Goshkar explains that he's been waiting for them for a while and that Soren, Vaneux, Kait and Sekharth are free to leave but Florian and Sharples are ordered to be executed. He further explains that Tandui came on his own accord and that he will be returned unharmed to the survivors once Dantius finds out how to manage the situation. When the survivors question him about it, he will explain that Dantius has told his own tribe that they've killed all the survivors in order to stay in power. Goshkar explains that the tribe would question his authority if the tribesmen ever knew he was alive. Despite this, Dantius brought his most loyal and trusted tribesmen to lead the counter-assault in order to stop the survivors from ever getting to the main tribal camp. When Sharples says that they killed most of his men and that an ambush was basically impossible, Goshkar will explain that they aren't his tribes men. Vaneux will try to calm down the situation and find a way where the survivors and tribesmen can co-exist. Goshkar absolutely refuses to find a way with this route as the damage has already been done. Kait will then angrily explain how it all happened. After explaining, Kait will ask the survivors for a gun to kill Goshkar with, Vaneux will still try to avoid starting another conflict but is over-shadowed by Kait's hatred towards the tribesman. Sharples then gives Kait a gun, to which Goshkar looks forward, appearing to talk to someone behind him. The survivors, fearing this is the reinforcements he said, look back to notice the threat, this gives Goshkar a brief moment to push Kait onto the ground and then to quickly flee from the scene. Florian tries to go for her gun, only to notice that Flowerfox denied her of that. Sekharth picks up the gun that Kait dropped and manages to aim at Goshkar and shoot him just before he turns the corner. It's not known where the bullet hit Goshkar. By the time Goshkar had ran away, the survivors could clearly see that behind them was a different tribe with a lot of numbers on their side. The survivors quickly try to come up with a plan, they panic and Kait immediently runs eastward to avoid capture. The survivors follow suit of where she's going. The survivors move up onto the hill before they're trapped, everyone makes it aside from Florian, who trips on her way up the hill because of her sight. Sekharth quickly rushes back to help Florian just in time before they're surrounded. Once he helps Florian up, Sekharth is pushed against the hill from one of the tribesmen. Sekharth, having military skill will quickly push the tribesmen back and escape the way he came. While Sekharth is escaping, Vaneux and Soren will try to save Sekharth, but after analyzing the situation and almost being surrounded by the tribesmen, they flee with the others. Sekharth barely manages to escape the rushing tribesmen and tries to get his barings together. He opens up a map created by the original group and then prepares to walk to the main camp, where he believes the rest of the survivors will also be moving towards in order to save Tandui. Trivia *The survivors plane has disappeared *Oddly, Goshkar states that Soren and Vaneux are free to go from the order of Dantius despite them killing several of their tribesman back at Reblon's ship when Reblon refused to leave. It's likely that Dantius never got ahold of this information as all the tribesmen he came with were slaughtered. *Despite Kait's vendetta to kill Dantius, he still believes that she should be let go. *This is the first episode where another tribal group has been discovered on the original island. *Florian had the option to force Flowerfox to give her the gun back during Episode 60. If this was the case then Florian would have shot and killed Goshkar. Category:Episodes